warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Discovery
This is the first book in the third set of the Transformer series. Prologue :I stared. :In my dreams, there were two cats- Ravenflight, and a smaller version of Goldfoot. But he had Ravenflight's blue eyes... :In my dream, Ravenflight turned to the kit. "Rustkit," he said, "you're my son. So you're special." :Rustkit stared into his eyes. "How special?" he asked in a squeaky voice. :"Very," Ravenflight whispered. "You're part Twoleg, Rustkit." :I gasped and woke up. :I couldn't stop thinking about my life back as a Clan cat, in ThunderClan. :But that was over now. I was Water. :I was trapped. :Vinekit watched as Rustkit leaped on Owlkit again. :Beechkit, sitting next to her, whispered, "Stupid toms, always showing off." :Mosskit overheard and shot her a look. "Why don't you two play with us?" :Vinekit shook her head stubbornly, but Beechkit jumped up. "Sure!" she mewed eagerly. :Vinekit watched as her brother lost his advantage to Owlkit. :Silverheart's kits, Owlkit, Beechkit, and Mosskit, were all special, Vinekit knew. Same with Rustkit. :Why not me?'' Vinekit asked herself sadly. ''Why is everyone else special and not me? :She knew that their fathers, Ravenflight and Hawkwing, were special like that, too. And the medicine cat, Crowsong. :She had heard stories of their mother, Waterheart. She had never met Waterheart. :So why is everyone else special and not me? Vinekit asked herself again sadly. :She felt so left out. Chapter 1 :I allowed a snort. :"What?" :"Make yourself a Twoleg," Ravenflight directed. :I sighed. "Why?" :Ravenflight became stern. "Because, Rustkit." :"Why isn't Vinekit here?" I asked. :"She isn't the same as you," Ravenflight said bluntly. "Come on, transform." :I searched inside of myself and found a brick wall, something like it. :I pounded on it with all the strength of my mind and suddenly, I was much, much taller than Ravenflight and I felt weird. :"Good," Ravenflight meowed. "That's great, Rustkit." :"Can you do it, too?" I asked. After all, he's my father, I thought happily. :Ravenflight nodded. :I looked in a nearby puddle of water and gasped. :I had no fur. I had a pale, hairless pelt. :I looked closer: there was a pelt on my head! It was reddish. :"Twolegs are weird," I commented. :Ravenflight nodded, his blue eyes glowing. :"Can I be a cat again?" I asked. :Ravenflight shook his head. "No. Try to stand up..." :I did so easily. :Ravenflight's eyes glowed. "Good," he praised. "Walk." :I took a hesitant step forward, and another. :"You're good at this," Ravenflight purred. :"Thanks," I replied. I stopped short and said again, "Thanks." :It sounds weird, I thought. No! What's happening? How come Ravenflight sounds normal and I don't? :"Rustkit," Ravenflight warned. :Now he sounds weird! I realized. :"Wha- what's happening?" Worry tinged my voice. :"You're talking Twoleg. Bend down and grab that leaf." :I didn't. "Don't you have to learn it?" :"Grab it," Ravenflight warned. But he answered my question. "No. We don't. I think everyone else has to." :I bent down this time and reached out my front paw. :"Wrap your fingers around it," Ravenflight snapped. "Like you would with claws." :I did and, to my surprise, I could clutch the leaf with two of the fingers. :I felt myself grin. "Easy." :Ravenflight nodded. "Yeah. Let's go back to camp, shall we?" Chapter 2 :"Ha!" :I was punched, hard. But it didn't hurt. :"Ha!" I yelled again. :He mean kid wrinkled his nose at me. "Idiot, you know it hurt." :I shook my head happily. "Nope." :"Rust-..." Owl saved himself by cutting off the last part of my name. "He's done." :I shook my head. "No, he's not. He wants to hit me again." I danced around him. :The mean kid spat in my face. "No, I don't, stupid." :I grinned evilly and he stormed away. :"Owl, what? It's fun being invincible." :"It's weird," Owlpaw snapped back. :"Let's get back," I said quietly. :Owlpaw shook his head. "Rust, we can't, not yet. Ravenflight clearly asked for a hamburger." :"Hamburger, schmamburger," I replied. "We have life in the Clans." :"The Clans?" a small voice asked. :I spun around. :"Blue and Brownie," a girl said, grinning. :I looked at Owlpaw. "Eh?" :Owlpaw shrugged. "Look, we've really got to go back..." he said. His voice cracked as he added, "We've got a family that worries easily." :The girl grinned, then. "You can tell them that you met me." :I shook my head. "No. We're going now." :I turned to go, but the girl grabbed my arm. "Then bring me with you." Her eyes were desperate, as if she really needed me. :Owlpaw nodded. "Okay. What's your name?" :I sighed. Owlpaw is weak! :I didn't say anything, but led Owlpaw and the girl- named Emily- into the nearby forest, where the Clans lived. :"I'm not sure this is a good idea," I murmured to Owlpaw. :"Emily's cool." :"We can't give the Clans away," I snapped back. "We'll get rid of her at Fourtrees," I urged. :Owlpaw nodded sadly. :I turned to the right, speeding up my pace. Owlpaw led Emily with him. :When we arrived at Fourtrees, Emily's eyes widened. "This is Druid's Hollow!" :"Druid's Hollow?" I mouthed at Owlpaw. :Owlpaw shrugged. "Look, Emily, I can't take you any further. Raven will be waiting..." :"Raven?" Emily asked, sitting on the Great Rock. :I gasped and pulled her off. "No," I said. I struggled to keep my voice level. "That's special. Nobody touches that." :Emily's eyes clouded, confused, but she shook it off. "Your friend is weird," she told Owlpaw. :"Rust isn't weird," Owlpaw protested. "He's just like me." :I drifted towards ThunderClan territory, leaving Owlpaw to say goodbye to Emily. :I stepped behind a tree and turned into a cat once more, and revealed myself again. Emily hadn't noticed. :Owlpaw ran towards me, and as Emily turned away he leaped into the air and landed as a cat. :We nodded and headed back to camp, relieved to be rid of Emily. :But as I glanced at Owlpaw, his eyes were glazed with sadness. Chapter 3 Category:Fan Fictions Category:Forestpaw13's Fanfictions